As a terminal of this type, one obtained by arranging a plurality of spring contacts having the same shape in a housing in the longitudinal direction of the housing is generally used. Accordingly, the portions of all these contacts through which the contacts contact the contact target members are disposed on one line.
When the portions of the contacts through which the contacts contact target members are disposed on one line, the spring actions of the contacts against the contact target members are localized, leading to an inconvenience in holding these members. In particular, when the corresponding areas (electrodes) of the contact target members are large or when the shape of these members varies largely, this arrangement causes a disadvantage.